Harper Golden
Harper Golden is a 2017 introduced character. She is destined to be the next Gold Harp from Jack and the Beanstalk. In the destiny conflict, Harper secretly sides with the Roybels, as she adores singing for others, but not being forced into imprisonment from the giants. In order to maintain her fame status, she announces that she sides with the Royals. From a young age, she is was involved in the music industry, building a name for herself as a world-famous teen pop singer. Because singing is her passion, she doesn't mind having a musical destiny. The only thing she does not appreciate from her story is how she will be trapped to sing for one person alone for the rest of her life until the protagonist of her story completes their destiny. Although she is to be imprisoned for a short time, she still cannot stand the thought of not sharing her talent with others for more than a week. Character Personality Hyperactive and occasionally obnoxious, Harper is often described as loud and passionate. With most things she does, she prefers to give it her all in all 200% of her energy. Her performances are seen as flamboyant or glamorous with over the top props and the highest notes. Being so passionate sometimes backfires on her, especially when she is asked to multitask with several assignments. Giving 200% on multiple things at once is not possible, and she suffers from this mentality. She can get overwhelmed easily because of her perfectionist personality. Break times are her best friend as it helps her immensely due to her mind being in different places at different times. If there is no time allotted for her to collect her thoughts, she would most likely have an anxiety attack, though, no one but her crew members know about it. She wouldn’t want to worry her fans about her mental issues or let that information be known as some can take advantage of it. From the beginning of her life, Harper has always been driven by her ambitious self. Controlling her voice and perfecting her vocal ranges has truly opened several doors for herself in both her career and notoriety. Harper truly works hard at her craft and turned her hobby of singing into a job she simply loves doing. Although corny, Harper still hangs on the thought of working to achieve what she wants, and this couldn’t have been more apparent from the major concerts she is hired to do or the performances she has done for a large crowd. She is pined as a major role model for little girls and on top of that, an independent person who has chased her dream endlessly. The music industry seems to not have jaded her, but deep down inside, she fears the fame that has accumulated so fast. Pressures of a good image, clean record, and current dates all get to her, but she finds ways to push those thoughts aside. After all, all this was possible due to her own hand and she is always proud of that fact. Harper often has a spring in her step and is very perky -- a trait that she is well known for. Broadcasts usually call her “Ever After’s Sweetheart” due to her caring and kind persona. She is usually very cutesy and jovial during her concerts and interviews -- though she is usually not too different off caera. Being someone that enjoys creating light in people's’ life, she doesn’t let society prevent her cheerful self, even when pressured to change her look for a more edgier or seductive style. She prefers to stick to what she knows best and to continue being who she is. Sometimes, she gives into her agent’s word and mixes up her style, as she is still a teenager who is easily influenced. It makes her feel terrible whenever her music and appearance strays from her usual style since she believes that that lets her fans down. In the end, Harper turns to her fans for comfort and she reverts back to happy self. Despite being a teenage idol, Harper still loves learning things every day. Not wanting to be one labeled as a “dumb pop singer” she indulges herself into her education, taking every lesson seriously. During her break times, she would crack open a book to read up on some crownculus. Her thirst for learning made her convince her parents to send her to a school instead of just having a private tutor. She ultimately chose Ever After High due to its credentials and for the fact it was a school that teaches her how to live out her destiny. It was at this school that she learned her ultimate demise of being an imprisoned harp for some time, and it haunts her, but due to the pressures of being the perfect role model, she says she sides with the Royals. Either way, Harper adores scholarly work and spends some time at the library just to drown in some daily reading. Her favorite things to read are research articles and detailed textbooks. These books inspired her to want to become an astronaut one day. In the standpoint of attending a school while famous is quite secretive. Escorting her to and from classes are three bodyguards who surround her at all times. Classmates usually pine their love for her and crowd around her once she leaves her classes, and Harper enjoys the interactions between them all. In order to read in the library, she would sometimes sneak out with sunglasses and a large trench coat in order to have a quiet hour to herself. Hobbies and Interests Obviously, being a world famous idol, she adores singing. Ever since she was a young girl, Harper knew she had a knack for her vocal abilities, as her previous ancestors had the same gift. The thing that sets her apart is that her predecessors were more keen on being known for their instrumental abilities. Anything that has to do with strings, percussions, wind, you name it -- an ancestor of Harper has done it and is known for it. Only Harper realizes the impact her singing can do for her legacy and instead chosen to indulge in that instead of letting her hands do her work for her. Her fame was not inbred, though; she had to go through rejection and auditions just like any other person. In the end, her voice shone through from perseverance, which landed her first hit, then another and another, and the rest is history. Old habits still die hard, as her parents had her indulge in instruments when she was a toddler. The harp was the first thing she had learned, of course, then came the violin, cello, and piano. Soon, she moved onto saxophones, flutes, and guitars. From this, she is able to read all kind of notes for a variety of instruments and this translates to having a well trained ear for altos, basses and so on. Harper would often hang out by the band room to casually pick up whatever instrument was there and play without a second thought. Even if her knowledge is extensive of the musical ranges, her abilities are quite mediocre for each instrument. After all, she does not spend time studying them as much as practicing her high notes. Appearance Like her name, Harper is golden -- literally. From head to toe, she is made from pure 24 karat gold. This is only apparent whenever she is singing, though, as, in her everyday life, she is a human girl with tan skin and freckles that sparkle like glitter. Her eyes are a glowing amber color with shiny golden eyeshadow. Her lips are a golden chrome and it is possible to see your reflection through them. Even as a human, Harper’s hair is made of gold -- each strand a solid fragment of the substance -- and is styled like the wind has gently side swept her locks in a sweeping motion. Her Harper stands about 5’6 and weighs as much as gold does on a bigger scale. A lady does not reveal her weight ;) Her clothes are quite greek inspired, due to growing up in the clouds. White and of course, gold is apparent throughout her outfits, with hints of purple. A harp clip is pressed against the right side of her head, which keeps some of her wild hair out of her face. There are stringed motifs all over her body. A light tattoo of mini wings is on her back, which she got during her music’s “edgy phase”. Fairy tale – Jack and the Beanstalk Story here How the Story Goes Jack is a young, poor boy living with his widowed mother and a dairy cow, on a farm cottage, the cow's milk was their only source of income. When the cow stops giving milk, Jack's mother tells him to take her to the market to be sold. On the way, Jack meets a bean dealer who offers magic beans in exchange for the cow, and Jack makes the trade. When he arrives home without any money, his mother becomes angry and disenchanted, throws the beans on the ground, and sends Jack to bed without dinner. During the night, the magic beans cause a gigantic beanstalk to grow outside Jack's window. The next morning, Jack climbs the beanstalk to a land high in the sky. He finds an enormous castle and sneaks in. Soon after, the castle's owner, a giant, returns home. He senses that Jack is nearby by smell, and speaks a rhyme: Fee-fi-fo-fum! I smell the blood of an English man: Be he alive, or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread. In the versions in which the giant's wife (the giantess) features, she persuades him that he is mistaken. When the giant falls asleep. Jack steals a bag of gold coins and makes his escape down the beanstalk. Jack climbs the beanstalk twice more. He learns of other treasures and steals them when the giant sleeps: first a goose that lays golden eggs, then a magic harp that plays by itself. The giant wakes when Jack leaves the house with the harp and chases Jack down the beanstalk. Jack calls to his mother for an axe and before the giant reaches the ground, cuts down the beanstalk, causing the giant to fall to his death. Jack and his mother live happily ever after with the riches that Jack acquired. Relationships Family Dior Golden Harper’s father, Dior, was the last Golden Harp of the destiny. Harper was born prematurely and was so weak, medical professionals weren’t sure if she was going to make it. Her mother was not sure what to do with Harper, as Dior and herself were not a married couple and neither party knew how to take care of the medical bills. Dior took it upon himself to take care of the child, as both agreed it was for the best that they part ways. Since then, he became a single father for Harper, but he did not give up on her. She was all he had left, to which he sold all that was gold just to get them by. Dior cursed Jack for bringing him down to the earth where he did not belong, as all anyone saw from him was someone to buy due to his unique golden skin. He hated Jack with every fiber of his being and resorted to moving back to the clouds. It was a hard task, as there was only a few ways to get to the clouds, minus the use of a large beanstalk. Dior was lost on how to get back, but eventually met another man who was kind enough to take him and his small child in for the time being. It was an old high school friend from Ever After High, but unknown to the both of them, they fell in love and eventually got married when Harper turned two. The support of both of her fathers got her through her complications, and she grew up normally. Her new dad was the one to convince her to try out in auditions, to which she took his advice wholeheartedly. Without the support from the both of them, Harper would not have followed her dreams, as she believed she was not good enough for the limelight. Dior and his husband act as her supporters, keeping track of her tours and concerts and occasionally, be the ones to calm her down whenever her anxiety rises. Friends Percy Boots He usually tries to steal her or her accessories. The kitty cannot keep his hand off of his gold. Jillian Beanstalk She hopes that Jillian and herself are good enough friends that she steals her from the top of the beanstalk away quickly. Tiny Harper really likes hanging out with Tiny due to his shy nature. He never treats her like an item like his father has, so Harper believes she is in good hands when their destiny comes into play. Pet Harper has a golden retriever named Karat. She is a very loyal doggo that also doubles as a service dog that eases her anxiety. She is often seen around Harper or curled up underneath her feet. Romance Harper adores education and has stumbled into research papers by Hayden Ferum while scrolling through her Mirrorphone during her tour. She finds his papers quite interesting and usually reads them while her crew does her makeup. After getting her schedule from moving to Ever After High, she attended her classes, ultimately surprised to find out the assistant to her tall tale teacher was Hayden, the writer of the research papers she usually reads. There are a thousand questions she wants to ask him as speaking to research writers is something she can rarely do. After repeatedly visiting his office hours just to geek out over Tall Tales, slowly, she began to develop a sort of young crush on him but felt ashamed of having feelings on someone much older than she is. The crush developed over time, to one of true love; so in order to brush it aside, her managers set her up with a celebrity date to convince the audience that she is taken. In the end, it only made her feel worse. She knew that she was way too young and possibly too immature for a teacher assistant, and knew confessing would not solve anything for the both of them. Still, she visits Hayden in his office not to ask help from her assignment, but to hear his voice. Harper has written several songs about him that included in her album but hasn’t told him they were about him. She would have confessed one day by a special song not heard from anyone else. Outfits Portrayals Harper’s singing voice would be Tori Kelly with a mix of J.FIa . Her live action portrayal would also be Tori Kelly. Trivia/Recap * Harper wanted to be an astronaut when she was younger. The clouds really give her a nice view of the stars. * She is embarrassed by her fathers’ dad jokes. It’s worse when they both do it at the same time. * She is designed by GardenOfDaisy. Quotes “Stay Golden!!” Gallery Harper.png|Basic outfit Harper by Daisy.png|Drawn and designed by GardenOfDaisy!! Harper legacy.png|Drawn and designed by GardenOfDaisy <333 I love her art!! C18fd5c8dccfed8668b2f4851781fd68.png|Human form Memes2.jpg|sweet summer child Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Jack and the Beanstalk Category:Estella's stars